Big Birthday PaLooza
by Tell-Tale Told
Summary: IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! For today, I made myself a special fan fiction: one with four of my favorite pairings! Each chapter is another couple-the stories should be sweet and short! Please enjoy my birthday gift to you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, dear friends! It's my birthday, so I took the liberty in writing the idealistic fanfiction: One dedicated to my favorite couples! August through December are going to be big months for my fictions! Every chapter will have one couple. I'll alert in the beginning just in case of offensive content. So, enjoy reading, and PLEASE, it's my birthday, so no flames. But because it's my birthday, leave MANY reviews! Thank you all for one year of greatness! Here's to many more!**

**To start things off, here's shipping one!**

**-YAOI WARNING-**

**Susushipping! (Will/Morty) (Contains Charade and EliteUnder)**

_Sigh…_

_So dreamy…_

Oh, crap, did he look over here?

_So handsome…_

Damn it, I think he knows…

_But…I can't look away… he's so…_

"WILL, focus over here! Snap out of it!" that bastard redhead, ruining my mood…

Another crappy conference at the Sinnoh league. I always hated coming here. All that blonde bimbo and that jerk Lance do is bore the rest of us out of our minds with lectures—or some crap like that, I don't know; I haven't really listened to them as of three conferences ago.

I can't stand Sinnoh—it gets really cold up here, and I can't stand most of their Elites…except my brother, of course.

Oh…my brother. Lucian. He's so perfect. So graceful, he is…I've always admired Lucian, and he's always been there for me. When he was little, he discovered his psychic abilities, and we've always shared secrets telepathically. Sometimes, I have to be careful whenever I think around him, because he loves to tease me afterwards. Last week, I was intensely focused on him—for some odd reason, his beautiful lavender hair was a lot more curly and voluptuous than it normally is. When the meeting ended, he came up to me and stroked my hair, saying that it seemed fuller that day. It drives me crazy. I just want to hold my brother in my arms sometimes, stroke his beautiful locks of hair, and kiss those pale lips…Oh! I'm getting myself all hot and bothered now…

"…And that's the importance of the history of the Pecha berry. Ok, everyone, we're going to take a thirty minute lunch break! We'll close the meeting afterwards! Thank you all!" Cynthia, as cute and bubbly as she is, she can be a real bore—poor girl.

_Ugh, finally. Now…where is he…?_

I watched as the other Elites got up and left, my good friend Karen catching me in the act of staring at my brother. She gave me a wink, which usually meant that I should go for it and…oh, I don't know! Sometimes Lucian just makes me so hot and flustered, I can hardly flirt properly! I've flirted with him countlessly over the years. I even became an Elite in the hopes that we'd be together then, but he just HAD to go on and become an Elite in Sinnoh, miles away from me. But I'm tired of idly playing with him. I want to take action and shout my love for him from the rooftops. He knows I'm madly in love with him, and I know he feels the same—even if he never expressed it as I have…but I will make today the day.

Finally, I spot him—his bespectacled eyes looking into mine, a message being sent to me.

_Little brother, _I almost heard him sing, _come over here! I want to speak with you._

I blushed slightly. I thought he was just going to flirt and tease me more, since that's what that big bully does to me anyways. I happily skipped on over to my brother, waiting at a corner.

"Little brother! It's nice to actually talk to you instead of sending mental messages to one another," he lifted his hand up to the side of my face, caressing my cheek softly—pure heaven. "I miss hearing your voice."

"Oh, Lucian…you just can't go about your day without making me blush, can you?" I had one of my hands ghost over his waist slightly, ready to lock lips at the perfect moment.

"Oh? Your hand…keep them to yourself, William, we wouldn't want to seem rude, would we?" Lucian winked at me. WINKED. Why did my brother have to get all the attractive genes? He's so gorgeous, it hurts!

I placed my hand down obediently, because I'd bend over backwards (hee hee hee) for him.

"So, big brother, what was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well, I have news. It seems I am in love."

My heart stopped for a moment. I knew it. I. Freaking. Knew. It.

He does love me!

"Oh? Really, now? Well, I can't say that I blame you—I know that whoever this object of affection may be is probably incredibly adorable and interesting, such as...I." I tiptoed a bit, ready for the soul-searing kiss at any moment.

"Why, you are absolutely correct, Will! He is adorable and I couldn't be more in love with him. He is already my boyfr—"

"Lucian…I knew that you would come to your senses soon. Say no more, your feelings are reciprocated!" My eyes were closed, lips puckered. This was it—the moment I've been waiting for since childhood—my brother will finally reciprocate these feelings!

…however, my "soul-searing kiss" was not placed onto my lips, but on my forehead instead as an innocent peck.

He chuckled.

"Oh, Will, you're silly—that's why I love you. What I was saying was—"

"Oh, Luciaaaan!"

AUGH. That hideous voice! I hate that stupid, disgusting voice! This atrocious little shriek came from one of my brother's coworkers, _Aaron. _I HATE that little prick—he thinks he's so cute, with his stupid little bug Pokémon and bubbly attitude! He's my age, about seventeen, but he became Elite two years after I did. I despise everything that composes him. He's perpetually smiling, he's hyper as Hell, he can talk forever without shutting the fuck up, and worst of all, he told me once that he had a crush on Lucian. MY Lucian. I never want him to even _breathe _in the same space as my Lucian. That man is _mine_ and mine only!

As expected, that little green-haired freak popped in between us, a big stupid grin on his face.

_Oh my Lugia, I want to punch your stupid little face and watch you cry._

AHEM. Lucian gave me a bad look.

Oh crap, yeah, mind reading, forgot.

"Hi, Will! What's up? Are you and Lucian talking? Should I go away and come back later when things don't look as important? Sorry if I interrupted. But it looked like you were done, so came in, but now I have second thoughts. Sorry, again! Ok, I'll shut up…starting now." God, this child needs some fucking Ritalin.

"Oh, Aaron, just the boy I was talking about!" I watched in despair as my elegant, perfect brother slid his arm around that little shit's waist.

"Will, Aaron and I are dating! Isn't it wonderful? I love him; I've loved him ever since I first laid my eyes upon his perfect green ones."

W…what? B—but…!

"Will, your brother is amazing! He's perfect in every way, and at first I didn't think he would want a kid like me, but we finally realized our feelings and we just couldn't hold it in! I love you, Lucian!" I just stood there, watching.

He turned his head to my brother.

He tiptoed cutely, like a little ballerina.

He threw his skinny, tanned arms around my brother's neck.

My brother held him tightly, tilting his head.

They kissed.

They kissed that soul-searing kiss that should've been mine.

Their lips looked so natural against each other; their _skin tones_ were beautiful when seen against one another.

They looked so…perfect for each other…

And then I think to myself: No wonder he picked him over me…

When they broke the kiss, they turned back to me, arms wrapped around each other.

"I..I'm…"

Why…?

My stomach is churning nauseously. My head is pounding. My throat is dry. I feel feverish. There's a bad pain throbbing in my chest. I can only breathe in hot air, for some odd reason. The world stopped for a split second, and in that second, my entire childhood played in front of me up to now, when I was slowly slapped back into reality. All I saw in the end was Lucian's smiling face. But then a horrid thought made me vomit in my mouth a little when I saw Aaron holding him; I thought of every fantasy I've had with Lucian, Aaron in my place as the future played.

I held back an army of tears, tried to keep my voice from cracking.

"I'm so happy for you two! You look so…right for each other! Just…just promise to keep my big brother happy, Aaron. I ask…for…nothing…more…" I lied. Just saying the words made my throat hurt.

"Thanks, Will. You're a great brother for saying so. I love you dearly for being my brother." Lucian smiled, placing a kiss on Aaron's obnoxious cowlick, which now didn't seem so obnoxious.

"Heh, yeah…your brother…" I managed to whisper.

I couldn't take it anymore. I left the league, and called out Xatu to teleport me back home—not back to my league, but my real home, Ecruteak City.

~Insert Beautiful Japanese-Sounding Music Here~

Sniff…

I—I'm sorry—sniff—I'm just really sad right now is all. I feel horrible. My heart…shattered into millions of tiny pieces, and there's nothing I can do to change it…

Earlier I went into the house I grew up in. Lucian and I shared a room—it was a calming purple color and our matching bed had our names engraved in cursive on the headboards. I remember I used to have nightmares, and Lucian would let me sleep with him in his bed…

The closet was full of our old clothes. Ha, he used to wear this adorable little puffy white dress shirt with black overalls. It was so cute, and I used to help button his shirts. I even found his first pair of glasses in a box—the rims were purple. I miss all this so much… I miss when he used to love me the same way I did…

Or maybe it was just me, and he never loved me any more than just his brother.

_Oh God, I…_ Sniff…I'm so sad…

Right now I'm under a huge tree with orange leaves. It's a beautiful tree. Lucian used to read books to me here growing up…

Sniff…you know, Ecruteak is beautiful, especially in autumn. All the leaves are just breathtaking. And Lucian used to love all the history in the town. We would walk around the Tower, and he would tell me stories on how Ho-Oh was once this huge deal, then the tower burned down, and now it's the ruin that it is now…

Sigh…sniff…I miss my brother…

Ecruteak just seems so lonely now…

~Perspective change~

Sigh…Autumn in Ecruteak…I love my home so much. It's beautiful, wouldn't you agree? The breeze feels so surreal, the scent of the cherry blossom petals…just the general ambiance is amazing.

It's times like these where I like to stroll outside with my newly caught Misdreavus. Right, Duchess?

-The Pokémon cried her name affectionately-

I've had a rough summer. Trainers coming out of the woodworks, so many of them lost, too. It's tough being a Gym Leader, but I'm dedicated to my job, as it a very honorable position. And with Duchess on my team, we'll only get better.

-The Midreavus nuzzled her head next to her trainer's-

Ha ha! Well, Duchess, since it's such a lovely day out, I think I want to spend time at my favorite spot: underneath the biggest tree in Ecruteak.

"Sniff…"

"Huh? Hey, Duchess, did you hear that?"

"Sniff…sniff…"

"Hey, Duchess, I think someone's crying…"

I'm that kind of person that follows an odd or ominous noise until I find its origin. And walking around my tree, I see a…dude? A girl? I'm not sure, but they have really nice purple hair, and they look pretty sad… Maybe it's about time I put Duchess back in her ball…

"Um…excuse me?"

They looked up. I still can't tell what they are, but they do have a gorgeous purple eye—I say one, because the other is covered with hair. This person has tears running down their face—probably been crying for a while now.

"Um…sniff…"

"Hi. Are you ok? My Misdreavus and I heard crying over here, and we found you. Is everything alright?"

"H…hi…sniff…I'm not ok, but thanks for asking…"

Ah, it's a boy. He's a very cute boy, too. I thought my skin was pale, but this boy is white! Well, except for his cute little red cheeks, this is probably because of his crying. I'm not sure what to do now. I guess I'll sit next to him…

"Um…who are you?"

He backed away a little, but an out-grown root blocked him from getting any further. Man, I don't want to make things even more awkward for this poor kid. But I really want to help. It's not common for people to just walk into the city to break down crying.

"I'm Mortimer, and I'm the Gym Leader here."

The kid's giving me a weird look now.

"Gym Leader? I'm offended! I've lived in Ecruteak my entire life, and not once was I suggested to be the Gym Leader? Who do you think you are, _Mortimer_?"

Woah, this kid has some issues! Yeesh, with mood swings like that, I would've been right in assuming he was a girl!

"Oh…um…I'm sorry, Mortimer. I didn't mean to snap at you like that…it's just…sigh…"

I can see that there are more tears welling up in his eyes…uh, _eye_. Now I'm starting to feel really bad for him…

"Hey…it's ok, let it all out…" I'm _very _cautiously putting my arm around his shoulder.

"Why don't you start off by telling me your name?"

"Sniff…My name is William, but I'm more widely known as Will…"

I can't help but to raise my eyebrows.

"Like, Elite Four?"

"Sniff…yeah, that's me. I didn't think anyone would know who I am, seeing that I'm the weakest of the four…sniff."

"Dude! Whenever your battles are televised, I watch them religiously! You're a great battler, and I've always had a weird stalker crush on you!"

That last part made him blush. It's really cute. I mean, forget that this guy is a star trainer, but it's Will! I'm not a big fangirl kind of person, but I'm always humbled in the presence of greatness.

"But…don't you usually wear a mask? I've never seen your face—I don't think half the world has, either."

"Oh, you mean this thing?" he held it up in his left hand. "I took it off because I was crying so much."

"Well, want to tell me why you were crying in the first place?"

He's looking away from me, that blush grew a little darker—still really freaking cute.

"Today…sniff…I was going to confess my love to…_this guy _I've been in love with practically my entire life, and he goes off and gets a boyfriend who's cuter, sweeter, and more petite than I!"

I've never seen anyone cry like this. He's crying pretty harshly. Man, whoever the dick is that broke his heart…Ho-Oh knows what I'd do if I met him! Who'd do this to _Elite Freaking Four Will_? He's talented, and kinda damn hot!

I'm carefully pulling him closer to me, letting him cry on my shoulder.

"Will…it's ok…I know I've had my fair share of heart break, but you know what? His loss. If I were him, I'd already have you in my arms and we'd be together, not with some other dude that conveys that 'new kid' image."

~Perspective change~

I can't believe what I just heard. This Mortimer guy…he, albeit indirectly, dissed my brother and his boyfriend, and then tells me that I can do better? Who exactly is he? And what right does he have to say things like that?

…but right now, I don't care. It sounded…really sweet.

"Mortimer,"

"Call me 'Morty'."

Tee hee. "Morty". That sounds cute.

"Morty, thank you. I don't think anyone has ever said nice things to me like this."

Morty has an interesting smile. It's a sweet sort, but his eyes, which seem to look perpetually depressed, say otherwise. His depressed eyes are also a depressing purple color, darker than my brother's. Morty is kinda cute. He's taller than me, I think, and maybe a tad older. Best of all, he's blond. I have a thing for blond boys. I don't know why, but blond hair is just so gorgeous to me.

"Aw, well, you know, I hate seeing other people broken or hurt, and heart break is one of the worst things anyone could ever experience. But Will, you deserve better. You deserve someone who'll appreciate you and feel the same way as you. If you had to chase him from day one, and he never caught on, that should've already told you that it was hopeless…"

Ouch. That was a little harsh…but it is true in a way…

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it that way. I'm just sayin'…oh, I don't know what I'm saying anymore. I just want to know if you're feeling any better. Are you ok now?"

His hands are big. I don't know if he's trying to make a move on me, because now his arm is pretty close to my waist, when it originally started off on my shoulder…not that I mind or anything! He _is _really cute…

"Yeah…I feel a tad bit better, but it'll take a lot for me to get over him…"

Now he's scooting closer to me. He smells nice. I have a funny feeling in my tummy. It's the kind of funny I had once when Lucian kissed me goodnight on the lips years ago… it feels kind of nice. And since he asked, I might as well take advantage of this moment. So I'm scooting close to him, too, placing my head on his shoulder, pouting. That's usually how I get what I want with other boys.

"Really? What will it take, Will?"

I can tell he likes it. Maybe if I play the "cutie in distress" card, I'll have a good end to this day…

"Well…maybe just something little might help…like…"

"Like?"

"Like maybe a romantic dinner at an expensive restaurant? Accompanied by a long walk on the Olivine beach? Followed by a shared chocolate ice cream cone and ending with a long, lingering kiss?"

~Perspective change~

Man, I'm blushing! He is the cutest guy I've ever met! I'm taking this offer and going all out. Not every day you get to score an Elite, right?

"Hm…that sounds pretty reasonable for a pretty boy like you."

His blush is adorable, and he does this little giggle that sounds so…girly! How can anyone resist him?

"You're pretty, too. My house is around the corner, so let me get dressed for tonight. I meet you back here when ready?"

"Sure, babe."

His head is still on my shoulder, and his bottom lip is puffing out…I'm so tempted…

~Perspective change~

There are few experiences in life that just take you to this euphoric state of mind. This is indeed one of them.

His lips are only a little chapped, but his breath is minty.

His overbite is pressing me a bit, but I like how they feel on my lip.

I love the way he circles his thumb on my neck, massaging an area I didn't even know was tense.

His tongue is super-hot, but his skin is ice-cold.

I can't help it—I may have moaned a little. He's such a good kisser.

I don't think I've ever been this close to bliss before.

It's amazing.

I'm salivating. Maybe too much. That crisp taste of mint…and he swirls around so fast, I can't quite catch up…

_Mmm…_

~Perspective change~

Ha ha, I think I'm a messy kisser. The corners of his mouth are all wet. But it looks so cute; I just want to kiss him more. But not right now, I'll have that chance later on tonight.

He has this dreamy look in his eye. Like whatever was bothering him suddenly vanished off the face of the earth. I'm glad I could brighten up his day, even if it was just a little.

"So, are you over that guy now?"

Another cute giggle, a quick kiss on my lips, and a sexy smile on his face.

"Over who?"

~END~

**Author: Asdfghjkl (In Byron's Dan Green voice) I LOVE SUSUSHIPPING! This ship makes me so happy, I just melt. And Will truly deserved that happy ending. He and Morty make a really cute couple, and I really needed to dedicate a story to them. So one couple down, some more to go! Go ahead and review this chapter, I URGE YOU. And can you tell which parts I had some severe vent writing? Yep, no such thing as a hipster writer that doesn't write out their feelings. Sorry if I hurt any Charadeshippers' feelings with that one heartbreaking scene, and please don't hate on EU now! D: Instead, spread the love! Spread the Susu, Eliteunder, -coughandmaybetheCharade- Love~! Move on to next chapter now!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz cumpleaños, Beki! A medida que su regalo de ti, por ti mismo, te presento el segundo capítulo de la mejor ficción del ventilador nadie podría darle! Disfrute!**

**For all you non-Spanish speakers, I'm pretty much introducing my present. Here's chapter two of the fan fiction! Read, enjoy, NO FLAMES. NO QUIERO LOS FUEGOS. However, mucho gusto tu reviews.**

**Our second lucky couple:**

**Plainhiveshipping! (Bugsy/Whitney)**

How do you plan a date? How do you have one at your house? What do couples normally do? Do they rent a movie and have some popcorn with it? Do they just sit around talking about their day?

Bugsy is feeling pretty antsy about now. He's not very social, as he's usually seen running after bugs in the Ilex Forest, but he has made friends with the other Gym Leaders. He's most fond of one in particular…

Whitney.

_The Incredibly Pretty Girl!_

And how! To Bugsy, she was the prettiest girl in the world. He thought everything about her was pretty: her smile, her eyes, her shiny hair, the way she tilted her head when she didn't understand something—at first blush, it seemed as though those looks got her everywhere. As it turned out, she was also an exceptional trainer, who happened to actually be notorious amongst the community as "that girl with the demon cow". Bugsy was Whitney's top admirer, even if he was rather quiet about it.

Earlier that day, Bugsy had grown bored and decided to enter a Pokeathlon with his skilled and cherished bugs, but on the way bumped into Whitney, who was—once again, lost in her own city. After helping her back to her Gym, Whitney had just out of the blue asked him if he was doing anything that evening. Too surprised to even make up a lie, he said no. it was then she decided to invite herself over to his house, because she felt that they didn't know each other well enough.

As wonderful as an opportunity it is for Whitney to want to spend time with him, poor Bugsy hasn't really ever had friends over. And he was clueless as what to girls like. He's the Walking _Bug _Encyclopedia, and it seems that girls don't really have that fondness for them as he does.

"So…what _do _girls like?"

Bugsy sat around in his room, looking at his wall of outdoorsy material. He had pictures of him winning countless Bug Catching Contests, as well as his prized net hanging on a rack. Maybe he was just _too _boyish and just couldn't find anything that he and a girl—much less Whitney, could appreciate together.

The boy picked up his Spinarak pillow.

"Why do girls think you're so ugly?" he shouted, shaking that poor pillow out of frustration.

"What's the point? Whitney's going to be here any second, and I don't have a clue on what we should do together! All I like is my ugly Bug Pokémon, and Whitney likes cute things! But I still think you're cute, Spinarak…" he hugged his pillow, saddened about this horrible predicament he was in.

"Thank you, Mrs. Bugsy's Mom!"

"Oh, you're welcome, Whitney, honey!"

"Huh?" Bugsy's eyes widened and everything became eerily silent for a while as he heard these distant voices gradually growing louder.

"Where is Bugsy? I thought he wasn't doing anything tonight…"

The footsteps grew closer. A bead of sweat ran down the boy's face; he did not speak or move—he even held his breath for a bit.

"He's goofing around in his room. Here, it's right around the corner!"

_Dang it, Ma…_

A small few knocks on the door made the purple-haired boy jump.

"Hello? Bugsy? It's Whitney!" sang that cheery voice from outside the door.

_Oh, no, oh, no, oh, no! What do I do? _

The boy frantically looked around for some kind of cover, finding nothing to hide himself in at the moment, as he heard his doorknob turn.

What seemed like a painfully slow and dramatic knob-turn was in actuality a burst through the door, Whitney practically jumping into his room.

GWAH!

Bugsy fell off his bed, still holding his Spinarak pillow. "Ow…H…hi, Whitney…"

The pink-haired girl tilted her head, a confused look on her face. It quickly became a giggling fit.

"Are you ok, Bugsy?" She knelt down in front of him, hovering her face over his, which was currently faced upside down.

Hesitantly, the boy flipped over, sitting himself up. A deep red blush stained his cheeks.

"Ha, yeah, I'm ok…at least I had my Spinarak to cushion my fall, even just a little!" They shared a giggle. Whitney tugged on the cushion.

"It's cute! Can I hold it?" Her big pink eyes sparkled at the spider pillow, with button eyes and cotton ball joints. It was a cutely made pillow, one that she did not own.

Bugsy handed her the cushion, pleasantly surprised at his crush's reaction to it. "But…I thought girls thought bugs were gross!"

Whitney smiled and cuddled the pillow. "Of course I think bugs are gross!"

Bugsy gave her a funny look, making her laugh. Clearly, something was missing in the information Bugsy had inferred about girls.

"Ha ha ha! Yes, bugs are gross, but some are just so ugly, they're cute! Like this little Spinarak! Look at those cute big eyes! And its little bendy legs—ooh, so adorable!"

"So ugly it's cute? I guess it makes sense. So, you _like _Bug Types?" Bugsy asked, still a bit dumbfounded that he met a girl who had an interest similar to his.

"I do! Some of them are really cute." She placed the pillow down and took his hands in hers. She smiled widely at Bugsy's embarrassed look.

"But the only thing cuter than a Bug Pokémon is the person who trains them."

~Al Final~

**Author: Tee hee, wasn't this adorable? I've shipped this pairing pretty much since the beginning of time. The idea of two young kids in Lilipup love makes me all fuzzy inside. I'm usually Bugsy in the dating scene: I'm super inept, and no matter how romantically I can write, it seems as though my actual attempts are always…-makes farting noise-. But that's just me—I hope you liked it, and POR FAVOR, SI SI SENOR, review! Afterwards, go ahead and enjoy Chapter Three! Spread the Plainhive Love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm feeling amazing. My birthday is going so fantastic. I'm glad I decided to write a little something for myself—I really needed it. I usually write stories for other people's birthdays, because the claim they like the way I write. The written word (and cash and doushinjis) has always been my favorite sort of gift, so it only makes sense that I would write this garbage. Again, I want to remind you to have fun reading, and please, for the love of all that is awesome, NO FLAMES. But please, REVIEWS. PLEASE.**

**Come on Down Couple Number Three!**

**LoliShotashipping! (Steven Stone/Cynthia)**

They're a power couple. Nothing could ever tear the two apart. It's as if they were made for each other.

You know those perfect celebrity couples with the perfect love lives—no one ever hears about the fights, the hardships, the moments of tension that rise between them. Maybe because they have none…

But why, pray, would the biggest couple in the Pokémon community be having these problems?

"How could you even say that when you're never even here?"

As understandable as the argument was, why did it need to be addressed with fighting?

"How many times a _year_ do I get to see you anyways—five, ten? And for how long do we have time to ourselves? An hour? You always say, 'I _promise _I'll come home tomorrow, or next week, or next month'!"

It's not like he didn't feel bad about this—in fact, he _loathes _the fact that he can't see her face every single day, that he can't come home to her with open arms after work, that he can't kiss her goodbye in the mornings! It wasn't fair to him—and it definitely wasn't fair to her.

"You've _lied _to me for so long! Not once have I heard you tell me that you love me, that you really want to be with me this entire month! The _one _time I see you, the _one _time I have the chance to spend mornings and nights with you, and you've been absent! Are you purposely avoiding me now? If you have a problem with me, just come right out and say it!"

Her eye liner was running, the tears rolled down her chin, her usually cheerful voice breaking—just watching what he was doing to her was destroying him. He knew full well what he was doing was breaking her heart, but he couldn't help it—as Champion of a newly-restored region, he had a lot of projects to help out with, complaints to hear, problems of his own to deal with, on top of having trainers coming in and challenging him. He _hated _prioritizing this insignificant swill over the woman he loved more than life. He's just about had it. He needed to take action, and make things right for them both.

He walked over and held her tightly—he hasn't embraced her like this in so long.

He ran his hand though that long, beautiful, silky river of blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry…"

After a couple of harsh sniffles, she held him, stroking his back.

"I love you…I love you so much…Never—I _never _wanted to hurt you like this…A little piece of me dies whenever I go home and I don't see your beautiful face…"

He wiped off her tears, and kissed her softly.

Oh…that kiss meant the world to her. She hadn't kissed him in in a while. She'd almost forgotten how soft his lips were. He's forgotten that she wore a sweet-tasting chap stick. He's forgotten a lot—the subtle smell of a faint perfume she wore, that velvety feeling of her hair, the exact shade of grey her eyes are…

"Honey…I miss you. I want to be with you. Something is missing in my life, and that's you…"

She didn't want to let go of him, but he took that step back.

"I don't think I can go on without you…"

And at that moment, everything went by real slowly.

It looked like he was falling, like one leg completely gave out on him.

"Steven…?"

At first it seemed he was going to pull up his pants, but he had something in his hand…

It was all just too surreal…

Was this what she thought it was?

And then, he revealed the surprise inside that box.

"Oh my…Steven…!"

Those tears came back into her eyes—she's never been this happy in her life.

"Cynthia, will you marry me?"

~FIN~

**Author: -Tear- I just love happy endings! Another excellent pairing for me to work with. I've always imagined Steven and Cynthia marrying at one point in their relationship. They'd have three beautiful children named Lamar, Helga, and Enrique Stone! (Just kidding) I might write a story of their marriage later, but for now, enjoy this beautiful short story. Spread the Lolishota Love! And enjoy my next chapter in three…two…one…NOW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, this is the last chapter of my birthday fiction. I hope you've enjoyed it up to now—I know I have. I thank everyone who helped make this birthday one of the best. For my final birthday wish, I want critiques, reviews, no flames, and for every one of my readers to enjoy my written work! I love you all for a fantabulous year, and I'll keep on making more and more! Thank you all, again. So, enjoy this story—it'll be my newest for a while, ha ha!**

**-YAOI WARNING!-**

**Saving the Best for Last,**

**Eliteundershipping! (Lucian/Aaron, of course!)**

They say high school is supposed to be the best four years of your life.

Whoever said that was an asshole in denial.

My name is Aaron, and today is my first day of freshman year at Jubilife High school. I am so nervous, I can hardly sit still—well, actually I can't sit still regardless, but that's beside the point. There were already enough things I was not looking forward to this year. First off, we _have _to wear the _lamest _uniforms _ever! _The pants are too long for my tastes; the polyester vest and that white shirt that needs to be ironed every ten seconds are _the most uncomfortable things I've ever worn_, and I have to wear a TIE.

A _TIE_. Really? It's so stupid!

At least for freshmen, the uniform is green. I love that color. It reminds me of Bug types, which are my favorites. I'm studying all about them, because one day I'm going to be the greatest Bug type trainer in Sinnoh! But before then, I need to finish High school (only because Mom says so).

I'm pretty new to Jubilife, and because I'm from Eterna, it feels really foreign to be in a place filled with technology and electronics and whatnot. I guess you can say I'm a bit of a country bumpkin, but I can adapt to anything easily—kinda like a Bug!

So I'm just waiting around outside the school for the doors to open—I was dropped off really early by my mom, and not a lot of people were there when I was. Patience is a virtue, but it's one I don't have. Well, I _did _bring one of my friends along! Just let me bring her out!

She's my most prized possession—a female Combee! I was so lucky finding her; it took months of spreading honey on trees to try to find a Bug Pokémon I didn't own; some hundred jars of honey later, and what do you know, it's a Combee! She's the cutest thing!

"Ha ha ha! He has a _Combee! _How weak is _that_?"

Heh? _Who the Hell_ had the _Net Balls_ to say that?

"Why don't you say that to my face?" I turn around to see some afro-headed jerk and a blond guy (blue uniforms—juniors) laughing and pointing at my Combee. My Combee doesn't like this, either—she's buzzing around pretty angrily. I _hate _it when someone cuts down Bug types! People say they're weak, but it's not true! They're strong and beautiful and perfect, and no one else understands!

"Ha ha ha, look, Volk, this kid thinks he's all tough toting around that thing!" the afro-guy says.

"Heh heh heh, aw, don't be so harsh on the kid, Flint, he's only a freshman. He's making a typical freshman mistake—bringing around weak Pokémon." The blond says.

My blood is boiling. How DARE they call my Combee weak! I'll show them!

"You two want to throw down with me? I can take you out any day!"

"Ha ha ha! Well, Volk, I don't think it would be very fair if I went against him—maybe you should put that freshman in his place!"

The blond guy is giving me a smug look. He has a Pokeball with a little lightning bolt on it. Oh, no, this can't be good…

"Alright! Go, Luxio!"

That Luxio looks mighty fierce! Oh, crap, and Combee is part Flying!

"Ok, Luxio, show that freshman what real strong Pokémon are like! Use Thunder Fang!"

Oh, no, what do I do? That Luxio is coming at my Combee fast! I can't…!

"Kirlia, Psychic!"

Ack! Out of nowhere, this Kirlia jumps in front of my Combee and stops Luxio in midair! The blond guy and afro-dude look pretty scared shitless right now. What happened…?

"Kirlia, release him."

As ordered, Kirlia dropped the Luxio. My Combee fluttered about nervously, backing away from the other two Pokémon.

"Luxio, return!" the blond guy called back his Pokémon, and they're both sweating.

"Are you ok? Did these two do anything to you and your Pokémon?"

GAH! I jumped. Turning back…

Oh, my…

He's the most beautiful and perfect thing I've ever seen…

He's tall, maybe nearing six feet? He has big, poufy, wavy-curly purple hair, and cool purple-rimmed glasses. His skin is hard to distinguish from the white shirt…oh, his uniform is black…I believe that makes him a senior…

I…I can't get any words out of my mouth! Damn it words, come out!

"Uh, I—I—I…uh…duh?"

Aw, crap. I'm an idiot. Crap, I feel my face getting hot! Am I blushing? Oh, Arceus, I hope not!

"Uh, oh, Lucian! Hey, old buddy, old pal! Listen, me and Volk didn't do anything to him, we swear!" the afro-guy says.

"Yeah, Lucian! We were just playing with the kid! Right, kid?" the blond guy is giving me a desperate look.

I turn back to this beautiful guy. He's raising an eyebrow—something I can't do! Wow, beautiful _and _talented!

"Hm…I'm not sure I trust you two, but I'm going to let you off the hook just this once. However, if I hear that you're terrorizing the freshmen again, I can assure you that I'll have my Kirlia blast you so far out of here, you'll land in an entirely different anime. Do we understand?"

Sigh…even his threats sound dreamy…

"Uh, yeah, Lucian! You got it!"

"Thank you, Lucian, you're so kind and generous! It won't happen again!" and the two are off running.

"Hm, those two hooligans won't be bothering you any more—or at least they shouldn't be. Sigh. Anyways, I see you're fairly new here. My name is Lucian. Enchanté."

"Wow, you know Spanish, too?"

Crap, was that wrong?

"Um, actually it's…never mind. What's your name?"

"I'm Aaron! Nice to meet you, Lucian! That over there is my Combee. Isn't she cute?"

He smiled a little and patted my head. Oh, Arceus, his hand touched me! Never. Washing. My. Hair. Again.

"Ha, it's wonderful that you're so confident in this particular type. Bug types are oft depicted as weak, although, I see that you're about ready to prove everyone wrong."

I'm in heaven.

"Yes! You understand me! I'm going to be the best Bug type trainer in all of Sinnoh, and no one is standing in my way!"

"Well, you certainly have the enthusiasm driving you. I, on the other hand, train Psychic types."

"Ooh…that's so cool and mysterious…"

Ugh, damn it, Aaron! Can you be just _a little _more obvious?

Oh, my Shellos, he's blushing a little! O-M-Groudon, he's so cute!

"Why, thank you kindly. I've always favored these lovely creatures over any other—most people wouldn't believe me, but I also have special psychic powers of my own."

Ooh…if this is his way of flirting, it's _so_ working…

"Really? Can you teleport or make people blow up with your mind?"

"Ha ha ha ha! I haven't heard those before. No, sorry to disappoint you, Aaron, but I'm not _that _special. What I have is ESP."

What.

"…Extra…savory…pudding…? No, wait, it's Evenly Sliced Pickles!"

He snorted a bit. "Ha ha ha! No, you silly little butter biscuit! It stands for Extrasensory Perception, which means that I can see into the future."

"O-M-Groudon, are you serious? That's awesome! Can you read my future?"

"Um, I can try…you see, I haven't completely mastered controlling it. I usually see the impending event at a random moment in time. It's how I knew Flint and Volkner were out bullying someone, that someone being you."

"Lucian, you're my hero!"

I don't know how it happened, but right now I'm hugging him. He's skinny, and he smells like…well, whatever 'clean' smells like.

"Oh, um, you're…welcome? Ha, I usually don't get this nice of thanks from people."

"You smell nice."

"Um…thank…you? I, uh…try to maintain my hygiene at a high and acceptable standard…?"

I think he's feeling awkward, so I'll let go of him, even though I don't want to.

"My, Aaron, you're an odd one, aren't you? Very strange, indeed…"

Oh…he thinks I'm creepy now…

"Albeit strange, overcompensating for the lack of normalcy is the fact that you're attractive."

HE THINKS I'M ATTRACTIVE! Aaaaaahhhh! This is the best day of my life! A dreamy senior thinks this lame little freshman is attractive!

~Perspective change~

It doesn't take a psychic to tell that Aaron is feeling very ecstatic upon receiving this small complement. His cute little face is all red and flushed, clashing with all the green he has on him.

"Oh, well, I, um, why…Oh, I sound like an idiot! I'm so sorry! Thank you, Lucian!"

I can't help but smiling at him. He's really cute.

"I…never mind."

Hm? Again, no psychic abilities needed to read Aaron.

"Yes, Aaron?"

"What?"

"You were going to say something…" I decided it'd be fun to toy with him for a bit.

"No…"

Fufufufu…I think I'll mess with him a little more…

In order to create the perfect scare, I'll lean in very close to him, with the most serious face I have. I'm peering into his pretty green eyes, pretending to read him. His face is _priceless_. I think he's sweating a bit, too!

The poor boy is shaking now! "Um...! Lucian! What're you…!"

"Hm…you're lying to me, Aaron. I can see it in your eyes…"

"AAAAHHH! Wow, you psychics are scary…and good! How did you know?"

Goodness gracious, it's almost impossible for me to hold in my laughter. I haven't had this much fun in years!

"I can see into your mind easily, Aaron; I basically know everything about you now. So, tell me what you were about to say."

That look on his face. Dear Lord THAT LOOK. I want to break down laughing, this is hilarious!

"There's no escaping it now! Um…! What I was going to say was…I…I think you're attractive, too…"

I already knew that he was going to say that. I just wanted to hear it. I'm evil, I know. But genuinely, I do find him attractive. I wish I could carry him around everywhere I went, nestled into my pocket. To humor him, I'll pretend that I'm embarrassed.

"Oh, Aaron, that's so sweet of you! I've never met anyone as eccentric and adorable as you!"

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Oh, bollocks, that's the bell…I wanted to toy with Aaron longer, but I refuse to be late.

"Aaron, that bell signals our departure. I'm a senior, so I might not see you as often as I want during instruction, but in between passing periods and such, I'll be able to pal around. I'll bid farewell for now,"

Feeling a bit romantic, I think I'll kiss his cheek.

"KYA…Lucian…"

"Until we meet again, Aaron. If you ever need anything, come to me—I'll always be willing to help you."

~Perspective Change~

I'm so sad! I don't want Lucian to leave! I mean, at least we're at the same school, but I'm enjoying his company _now_!

"Kirlia, return. See you soon, Aaron!" and he was off, his big, poufy hair bouncing with every step.

Sigh…Lucian…

~During Class~

"…Aaron…?...Aaron…AARON!"

GAH! Oh, crap, I wasn't listening to anything my teacher was saying!

"TWENTY FIVE!"

I thought he asked me a question. Judging by the laughter and pointing, I'd say he didn't…

My teacher rolled his eyes.

"Look, Aaron, it's your first day of school. You're a freshman. If you get on my bad list now, you'll be on it all four years. Got that?"

Ugh, bitch, bitch, bitch, that's all these teachers do! I'd love to get paid to be a jerk ass to kids.

"Yes, _teacher_…"

I guess in my forms it didn't say anything about how you should never seat me by the window. I'm a big daydreamer. I'll dream about me being the best trainer in Sinnoh, or about catching every Bug Pokémon in the world; but this time, I was dreaming about…sigh, Lucian…

How when he kissed me... If I were psychic, too, I would've known he was going to do that. I would've closed my eyes, puckered my lips, and smooched him like it was no one's business.

_Just close my eyes…and pucker up…_

"…AARON!"

Oh, tit-muncher, I just realized that I was daydreaming again, and I was pretending to kiss Lucian—so I look like a retard in class puckering my lips and making a smooching noise…

"That's it, if you want to kiss anything, kiss this class goodbye! Go to the library and copy words from the dictionary!"

OH MY—WHAT THE FUCK? That's not a punishment, that's freaking _torture!_

And all my classmates are getting a real kick out of me getting into trouble. Man, this "school" concept really sucks!

~Perspective change~

Today, we're just doing a lot of reviewing, but I'm taking notes as diligently as I can. I'm not going to let my perfect 98% average go down at all—I need scholarships and better colleges, and if I don't take notes like an underachiever, I'll never get anywhere in life!...sorry, I get a bit frantic about my studies. I can't let _anything _distract me…!

…but out of the corner of my eye, I see someone walking down the hall from the window. It's so wrong that I sit in the front to prevent distractions, but…this person walking has an obnoxious quality…I see one giant, lime-green cowlick speed by the hall, with a referral of some sort.

Sigh…looks like Aaron got into trouble within 15 minutes of school. Wow, that's pathetic…but, something's drawing me over to him…but, my studies…! On the other hand, I want to know what happened to Aaron. BUT MY SCHOLARSHIPS…But, Aaron…BUT MY GPA…Eeeee, this is giving me a headache! Aaron, GPA, Aaron, GPA…WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT FOR MY FUTURE?

"EXCUSE ME, TEACHER!"

Gulp…I was a little loud…

"Um…yes, Lucian? Is something the matter?"

Oh, pussy feathers, now I've done it. I've _never, ever, EVER _lied to a teacher…

"Um…"

THINK OF SOMETHING, LUCIAN!

"Mr. Miyamoto, may I use the bathroom?"

My smile is too big and awkward for him to believe me.

"Um…sure, Lucian…"

And speed out the class I shall…

~Perspective change~

I can't even pronounce half of the words in this thing. I'm pretty damn sure that I won't even use them at any time in my life. I hate dictionaries. And books. And words. And school…ugh, it's not like any of this information is going to be useful one day…

"Hey."

"Lucian?"

Hm? What was he doing in the library?

"What're you doing in a place like this, Lucian?"

He raised his eyebrow—again.

"I happen to love the library, Aaron. Books are really fascinating; you should try picking one up some time in life."

Hmph! I heard that small insult! But he spoke quicker than I could make a comeback.

"Ah, I see you've gotten in trouble with Mr. Sugimori."

"Damn, can you see everything I do?"

"SHHH!"

Gah, I hate libraries. You have to be quiet at all times! It's stupid.

"It's just that he's notorious for such punishments, but yes, I can see everything you do."

Gulp…Lucian makes me feel embarrassed. Maybe he knows that I've been thinking about him all day today…crap, I shouldn't think that, because then he'll really know…

"I suppose this seat isn't taken. If anyone asks, I'm helping tutor you—my teacher doesn't know I'm in here…" 

"LUCIAN, YOU'RE SKIPPI—"

OUCH! He slapped my head! Ow! Waahh!

"Ah! I'm so sorry, Aaron! It's just that…I'm a star student. I have the highest GPA in school, I have colleges begging for me, I have such a wonderful, beautiful future ahead of me, and I'm not a delinquent! I'm a good student! I'm an obedient student! I'm dedicated—I'm…I'm a good noodle!"

His cute little blush! Aww, he's so adorable! His eyes are all glossy, and he's so scared of what people think of him. Lucian needs to chill! But, I do feel bad that I'm ruining his good reputation…

"Gosh, Lucian…why don't you just go back to class? I'm the one in trouble, not you, and I'd hate to get you into trouble. You're such a perfect guy…don't let my imperfection ruin your future!"

The look on his face changed from sadness and embarrassment to a slightly dreamier one. In a flash, he just picks up the dictionary and holds it up, covering my fa—!

MMM!

~Perspective change~

I've never had a "flavored" kiss before—Aaron tastes like honey. Very sweet and sugary, with hints of some other very sweet taste. No wonder he's so hyper, it must be all this sugar he eats…

Mmm…his lips are soft and sugary…I can't really complain. He's a bit of an awkward kisser, but I can help fix that. I have to end this kiss quick, but…I can't…

His hair is thick, a bit coarse, and it smells like more honey. I wonder if he's _entirely _honey-flavored…

_Mmm…_

Alas, he's only fifteen, so not much I can explore on him…_yet_.

I put the book down, and break our kiss, even though I _want so badly _to continue. Who knew I'd fall for a freshman. I always expected to be with someone more around my standard, yet I won't complain about Aaron. I never believed in love at first sight—I still don't, which is why I'm not going to say I love him right now…but…

One might say I…see him in my future…

~LAST NIGHT, GOODNIGHT!~

**Author: Ok, it's official: I'm going to continue this chapter as another story one day. I promise. D'aw, school boys Lucian and Aaron! Just the thought of them in cute little uniforms kissing in the library and dating in high school is just so cute and adorable and asdfghjkl CUTE! That moment when your ovaries explode when you think of your favorite yaoi pairing in a cute/sexy situation! AUGH, YES! Ahem, well, thank you all for a wonderful birthday! This year's was a great one, and hopefully I'll get more done by this December than last year! Review, please! And starting September, I'm going to take requests! But no more than two at a time, please! Thank you! Spread the Eliteunder love, and have a great rest-of-the-year, too! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BECCA BOROTOLLI!**


End file.
